Modular electronic assemblies containing interconnected semiconductor (SC) die and other components are much used. In many applications, especially those involving radio frequency (RF) operation, it is important that the very good ground connections and very good thermal connections be made to various electronic elements within the assembly. This is especially true for RF integrated circuits (ICs) and RF power amplifiers where efficient heat removal and low RF ground inductance are vital to achieving the desired performance. The challenge of achieving efficient heat removal and low ground inductance is especially difficult in electronic assemblies that are used in many consumer and industrial applications where the electronic assembly must be as compact as possible. For example, in consumer electronic products such as cellular telephones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), the electronic assemblies providing the desired functionality must be as thin as possible in so that the outer dimensions of the device, especially the thickness may be made as small as possible Accordingly, there is an ongoing need for manufacturing methods capable of efficiently providing very thin electronic assemblies with improved thermal properties and low connection impedance for attachment to a the circuit motherboard or tape of the finished device. Other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.